Instant Celebrities
by yachuri061709
Summary: dey nver xplored d world bhind d gates of d academy,day starts & ends inside its walls. wat f dey r gven a chance 2 live d lyf outsyd, but stil it cn nver give dem d ting dey hoped 4 d most: a normal lyf, being w/ ur family & freedom. wud dey take it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gakuen Alice… But I sure hope I do…

anywys please enjoy the story...

reviews and flames are so much welcome... just knock and i'll open the door...

* * *

"Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality . Wake Up and Live! "

* * *

**things to know**

1. They have their alices... and are still in the academy's care until they ended up as celebrity stars.

2. AAO was already defeated

3. Reo was a good person... he never joined the AAO and still best buddies with Narumi

4. Mkan's group are all 16, Tsubasa's 18 and Youichi 14

5. Luna was still the main antagonist, villain, evil queen, slut... and the likes.

6. Luna Koizoumi was a normal girl and not an alice... i made her weak (mwahaha... i'm so clever *winks* *winks*)''

7. Mikan and Natsume are already couples... and so with the others.

8.I enjoyed writing the story... and i hope you enjoy reading too...

* * *

**Summary**

The gang have never gotten any farther than the four walls of the academy... the school never gave them any chance to see the beauty of life outside the gates of their school... Gakuen Alice never gave them the three things only the outside world can offer: a normal life, being with your family and the thing that they hoped for the most: being free....

They are willing to do anything just to get themselves away from the academies grasps... then hope came one day by the name of Reo Mori... a new film director searching for fresh new faces to star in his film.

The gang are now given a once in a blue moon oppurtunity to live the life outside the academy... but with the condition Reo gave them : they have to star at his first movie, in short the gang should end up us instant celebrities.

What would they do? are they going to grab the oppurtunity or not?

It's only one in a million chance that you can explore the world freely with your two feet, and view its beauty with your eyes right?... but being a celebrity would not give them the three things they hoped for the most.

When you're a celebrity having a normal life was never an oppurtunity... fans would always chase you around and the paparazzis would stalk you... both getting two sides of the pole for enetertainment.

When you're a celebrity... being with your family won't be that easy since a celebrity always have hectic schedules.

When your a celebrity Freedom might not be included in the options life can offer.

Would the gang consider taking the offer? if they do can they live the life of a star?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I, I and I don't own Gakuen Alice… and it was so sad… anyways lets give a cheer to Tachibana Higuchi for his wonderful work…

Please enjoy my story...

Reviews are so much welcome…

* * *

And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years.

- Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Chapter One.

-Someone's POV-

"Curse that Luna Koizoumi... i swear i would do everything and try every way to bring that girl down from the peaks of her career" the figure thougt angered with Luna Koizoumi " i'll make sure she would regret rejecting my offer and worst insulting me and my work"

***flashback***

Luna was walking along the corridors of Super Star Productions together with her 'loyal-only-because-of-the-salary-' personal assistant Mimi when Reo (yeah it was his POV) one of the companies newest directors came towards Luna and offered to direct her next movie.

"Uhm... Luna" Reo stated nervously **(seriously he was nevous!)**

"Yes?... do i know you?" Luna asked while raising an eyebrow

"Probably not... i'm Reo Mori, a new director"

"And?" Luna asked uninterestedly

"can i direct your new movie miss Luna?" Reo asked nervously but with high hopes

"You direct my next Movie?" Luna asked rolling her eyes

"yes..."

"Are you kidding me or are you just plain desperate?... me the great and famous Luna Koizoumi to work with someone unprofessional like you?" Luna stated pointing towards the new director **(Luna clearly doesn't have any idea it's rude to point)** "i'm not yet crazy: my career was on it's peak and im not going to work with someone who lacks experience... someone like you" Luna stated

Reo was saddened. He thought the friendly, warm and compassionate nature Luna shows on TV was true. today he was proven to be wrong. what Luna showed him now was pur arrogance, selfishness and pure disrespect to another member of the industry.

***End of flashback***

"Enjoy the spotlight now Koizoumi... because the nextime you know... it wont be shining on you anymore"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Luna's Dressing Room

Mimi who worked as Luna's personal assistance ever since the blond girl started her career 3 years ago decide to start a converstation with her boss.

"Ma'am i'm sorry to interfer but i think you should not have rejected that man's offer"Mimi stated

Luna looked at her angrily "Do you have a problem with my decision?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"None ma'am" Mimi stated but deep inside she wanted too sy "Yes ma'am i have a problem, you should not treat people like that just because you are above them... you are so inconsiderate, arrogant, selfish and did i forget to mention tyou are such a bitch" Mimi thought. but of course she didn't voice it out since she needed her job.

Luna sipped her cofee prepared by Mimi moments ago. after a sip Luna angrily put her cup and it's saucer down the cofee table.

"Didn't i told you i want my cofee black... no sugar and no creamer" she shouted towards poor mimi angrily" Mimi tried to reason out "but you said earlier that you wanted to try sweetened cofee that' why i added som sugar and creamer" Mimi stated nervously. Luna however did not listen to the girls excuse. "I'm sorry ma'am" Mimi stated

"You should be because you are fired" Luna stated

"ma'am please give me anoher chance... i'm our families breadwinner, my sisiters depends on me since our parents died"

But Luna being the empress of all evils she was did not listen towards Mimi "Get out of my room and because you gave me the wrong cofee, your salary for this month would not be given too you" Luna stated **(she was so evil... i hate her)**

Mimi knew theirs nothing else she can do but to get out of that room "if i only knew i'm going to be fired i should have told her all the insults that i can think of that suits her... she was worst than evil... maybe she was the creator of evil herself" Mimi thought "now i needed to find another job"

And poor Mimi was fired that day

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Reo was walking along the corridors when he saw Luna's personal assistant by herself. Looking pitiful beacause of crying.

"Uhm... Mimi right?" Reo asked "Luna's personal assistant"

"Ex-personal assistant" Mimi stated in between tears "she already fired me."

"Tell me" Reo stated. Mimi told him the whole story on how she was fired. Even the moment when she tried to defend Reo.

Reo was angered. He was definitly pissed towards Luna, how can she fire someone like Mimi just because of a cup of cofee. Mimi had a a famiy to take care of. now he had more than one reason to bring Luna down.

"I'm sorry for what happened" Reo stated. Mimi shook her head "I'ts not your fault... it was mine" she stated

"No its not... the problem was with Luna since she was just plain evil" Reo stated. Mimi giggled "Yeah, she sure was evil... i have known that ever since i started working for her"

"Anyways thanks for trying to defending me" Reo stated

"I always did what i think was right... and i'm sorry i haven't stick too it"

"Nah... that's not a problem" Reo stated " Anyways maybe you wuld want to work as my assistant" Reo stated

"Really... sure" Mimi stated "and thanks i badly needed a job". Reo smiled "can you start now?" he asked

Mimi nodded

"Great" reo stated "today our first work is to gather as many recruits as we can... because we are forming a group...."

* * *

That's it.... hope you enjoy

Mikan and the others would be appearing in the next chapter...

Read and review....


End file.
